Hetalia couples
by iggychu4ever
Summary: Feliciano Vargas meets Ludwig for the first time and they go out than break up than go out than break up than go out again, because sometimes, Ludwig lies to him. I do not own Hetalia I wish i did. :)
1. Chapter 1

Its was Feliciano's first day back at his high school. He had never talk to anyone but his brother, he always sat alone no matter what, no matter where. Feliciano was always the last person to picked for sport teams, he was so weak. He also felt left out, because his brother acted like Feliciano, was Matthew. Matthew came the same year as Italy. Italy never talked to him... until today.

"Hi, Matthew." Feliciano said quietly. Matthew, didn't want anyone to know he was there, he was shy but adorable. "Hi, Feliciano." Matthew whispered. " I saw you in Gym today as i walked past the gym doors, i am sorry that you always get picked last. Everyone doesn't believe that you can be strong, but then earlier today, i over heard Ludwig talking to a bunch of athletes. Ludwig was saying how he felt sorry for you and wished he could help, but everyone only listened to what Gilbert had to say. Ludwig said that he had decided, that he wanted to ask you something. i don't know what, but its something very important, something about how he liked you or something." Matthew said waiting for Feliciano's reaction. Feliciano's heart sank. " Feelings?" Feliciano, was very confused. "Yes, i think he likes you Feliciano." Matthew finished while Feliciano was still in shock. Right as Feliciano was about to talk, Ludwig walked by and look at Feliciano's big brown eyes. Feliciano froze at the sight of Ludwig, he wanted to ask him, of what Matthew had told him, but was to afraid to go up and ask when all of the athletes were right there. Ludwig stopped at the end of the hallway, and told the guys to keep going he need, to use the bathroom (lies, he wanted to talk to Feliciano). The guys said ok since there was a bathroom in that hall. Gilbert wanted to make his brother wasn't lying to him, so he and Lovino stayed back, at the end of the hall, hiding behind some lockers. Ludwig thought he was alone the first person to notice was Lovino, because Gilbert saw a bird. Lovino, saw Ludwig turn and walk towards his brother. Lovino was about to rage until Gilbert stopped him. "Lets just see what happens." Gilbert said, Lovino agreed quickly, he was scared of Prussia, like everyone, even Ludwig was. Ludwig went up, as Matthew backed up then ran, no one noticed him. Ludwig said he needed to talk to him, Feliciano said ok. Ludwig was going on about how he liked someone and what he should do, Feliciano interrupted him. "Ludwig i know, why your talking to me someone told me," Ludwig got mad, but then realized his job had became easier. " You know that," Gilbert and Lovino, got closer to hear, as Feliciano interrupted Ludwig again. "That you like me. That's what i was told." Feliciano, said beginning to blush. Feliciano, stopped the blushing as fast as he could. Ludwig finally responded back to Feliciano. "No i don't like you," Gilbert and Lovino, started to relax then Ludwig continued ", I love you." Gilbert, and Lovino jumped three feet in the air startled by what Ludwig had said. Feliciano blushed, every time he thinked of the words " I love you". He blushed even harder when Ludwig said, it to him. Feliciano just stood the in shock even more while blushing. Ludwig leaned in to kiss Feliciano, but then Gilbert and Lovino grab the brothers, and took them and just walked in different directions, Ludwig and Gilbert, went to the gym, and Feliciano and Lovino, went to there next class, which was bad because Ludwig and Gilbert, were in the same class, and Ludwig and Feliciano sat right next to each other! It was a nightmare for both of the brothers. It was history, and Feliciano and Lovino knew most about Rome's History, and Ludwig and Gilbert knew most about the German History. During class it was working time and Feliciano, put his hands on the table in front of him, then started to write he had one hand writing the other hand just on the desk, Lovino snapped right after the teacher left the room, as Ludwig tried to hold Feliciano's hand. Gilbert grabbed Lovino, and covered his mouth, "I'll handle my brother later, don't worry love." Lovino, jumped in shock as Gilbert, just called , him love. "Love? What?" The whole room had gone quiet wondering what Gilbert and Lovino were talking about. Ludwig told Feliciano to come to the Art room where no one was. Feliciano agreed he needed to talk to Ludwig, about what was going on in the hall way, but he couldn't tell Ludwig that he loved him for so many years.

"Feliciano, we need to talk, about us." Ludwig said

Feliciano, was about to freak out when Yao, and Ivan walked in.

"Oh, i didn't know this room was taken sorry." Yao, said. "Come on Ivan."

Then all of the sudden Ivan came up to Feliciano and Ludwig, put one hand on the back of Ludwig's head and the other on Feliciano's head and pushed them close, and they kissed.

They Kissed for about five minutes until Gilbert and Lovino, walked in and were freaking out, but then got calm.

"Ludwig, what are you doing to Feliciano?" Gilbert asked.

"Kissing, why?" Ludwig walked up to his brother not scared anymore now that he had kissed Feliciano.

"Just wondering." Then Gilbert turned around and kissed Lovino. Feliciano, almost throwing up, since Feliciano and Ludwig were now going out, and now Gilbert and Lovino. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.

This story was inspired by my best friend, hope our anime club goes through. :)

Chapter 2

The week past by, so quicker and quicker, there were two new kids (a couple). Their names were Alfred and Arthur. They made a great couple, but Ludwig and Feliciano were apparently the best couple in school. Everyone knew know. Know Ludwig wasn't afraid of Gilbert. Gilbert was afraid of Ludwig. Ludwig didn't know that Gilbert was still tormenting others. One time Ludwig was walking down the hall one time, this was three weeks after Feliciano and Ludwig had became a couple. Well, anyway Ludwig saw Gilbert tormenting Feliciano, Ludwig went over and punch the brother across the face. "What do you think your doing to my Feli!" Gilbert, looked as if he was in pain, he was on the ground, but of course the principle didn't care, he never did. Gilbert stood up crying, Feliciano went over and gave Gilbert a hug. Gilbert felt better and the weird thing is when Feliciano gave him the hug, um, well, he felt all warm and tingly inside, like he enjoyed it. He walked away. Ludwig turned to Feliciano, and gave him a huge hug. "Are you ok Feli?" Ludwig asked Feliciano worried and held him tighter. "Yes, Ludwig i am fine, now that your hear." Ludwig blushed as he gave Feliciano a kiss on his forehead. Alfred stood and watch the couple and thought of him and Arthur. All of the sudden the halls went silent as Francis, walked into the hallway.

"What, none of ever seen me before? How rude?" Francis said loudly with his french accent. Francis thought he had seen Matthew. Matthew was the one. He definitely saw him. He started walking threw the crowed after Matthew. "Matthew!" Francis yelled. Matthew turned around, and for the first time more then one person saw Matthew. "Yes?" Francis went up and gave the biggest hug, with all his might. "I love you." Francis whispered to Matthew. Matthew stood there in shock everyone is seeing him, the he saw him, Yao. Yao realized that the boy was looking at him. Matthew knew his name but, Yao didn't know Matthew's name. But then Matthew realized that Yao was holding Ivan's hand in fear. Matthew had a sad face because he didn't want Yao to be forced into to being with someone. Yao wondered why the boy looked sad then he realized that the boy was looking at his and Ivan's hands. Matthew looked up at Yao, Yao looked up at the boy. A tear went down Matthew's face Yao noticed and Matthew ran to the bathroom and Yao let go of Ivan's hand and ran after the boy.

In the bathroom Yao heard Matthew sobbing. It was load, Yao hide as Matthew came out of one of the stalls. "Why, why did Francis have to call my name,and hug while everyone looked at me, then i looked up and he was there. Yao is amazing, awesome, pretty, beautiful. Look at me now i am acting how Arthur used to talk about Yao. What is wrong with me, i saw Yao holding Ivan's hand in fear, and i don't know what got into me, i think i'm in love with..." Yao walked out from behind the wall and Matthew stop talking to himself. "Ah! When did you get here?" Matthew said worried that Yao had heard what he had been saying. Yao didn't want the boy to know he had heard everything he was saying. "Just now why?" Yao said lying. "Just wondering." Matthew said. "Why did you get all sad, when you saw me holding Ivan's hand...?" Yao said. "Um, well, you see" Matthew got interrupted by Feliciano and Ludwig. "Matthew are you ok?" Feliciano went up to hug him. "That's his name Matthew." Yao whispered to himself. Ludwig went up to Yao. "We should let Feli talk with Matthew. He knows what he is doing, trust me." Ludwig and Yao left the bathroom. "Whats wrong Matthew?" Feliciano asked. " Well i saw Yao holding Ivan's hand in fear and i just, was going to start balling my eyes out. That's why i ran in here." Matthew explained to Feliciano. "Oh, well it's kinda like when i liked Ludwig, i just waited for Ludwig for so long until you told me what you heard, and now look at me, i am dating him. You can probably wait for Yao and i can even help you, Matthew. We are best buds. I will help you." Feliciano told Matthew. "Thanks Feliciano, that would be great." Matthew said. "I could here you talking to your self what, were you saying by you were in love with someone? Am i right?" Feliciano asked as Yao walked back in to the bathroom with Ludwig quietly. "Oh, yes, about that, i think that i am in love with... Yao." Matthew said trying to make sure no one heard but him and Feliciano, but, it didn't work, Yao heard. Yao signaled Ludwig to open and close the door as if they were just coming in. "Hello are you guys done talking?" Yao asked walking from around the corner slowly. "Yes, we are Yao, you may come. Oh and you too are both coming to dinner tonight right?" Feliciano asked them hopping they would say yes. "What for?" Yao and Matthew asked standing next to each other, looking like they were about to hold each others hands. Matthew start to turn his head to Yao, but Yao's head was looking straight at Matthew. Yao moved his hand closer to Matthew's until finally Yao and Matthew were holding each others hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Yao was looking at Matthew than starting moving his hand in until they were holding hands.

Authors note

Still inspired by a close friend, keep shining girl.

Chapter 3

Feliciano, looked at Ludwig. In shock that what he had said to Matthew had worked.

"It really worked Ludwig!" Feliciano said.

"Of course it did Feli, anything to do with love, your a master with, that's why Yao and i left until Yao and i went in quietly and Yao heard Matthew say that he loved him, and Yao, knew that he was in love with Matthew."

Ludwig said looking down at the little Italian boy standing beside him. They both smiled at each other, than Ludwig gave Feliciano and big, strong, and long hug. Feliciano smiled than they both left Yao and Matthew in there alone. "Matthew, i heard you say something, and well i just wanted to say, that," Yao was interrupted by Matthew. "WHAT YOU HEARD EVERYTHING I SAID!" Matthew screamed at Yao. "Yes, but, i love you too." Yao said while blush so hard. " I can't believe that you, wait what, you love me?" Matthew said in surprisement. "Yes, i do, i was being forced to be with Ivan, he told me what i had to say but when i first saw you he hit me across the head because i had thought i was in love with you, and now i know its true." Yao said blushing and making Matthew smile, blush, and giggle a little. Right as Yao leaned in to kiss Matthew, Kiku walked in and stated kissing Yao. Matthew start to cry. "i love you!" Kiku said, than went back to kissing Yao. Yao pushed away with all his might, over and over again trying to go after Matthew, but as soon as he had gotten out, it had been half an hour after Matthew left crying. Yao's eyes, were so sad, no one had ever seen him cry before he walked and everyone gasped. They all were see Yao cry. They all asked why, but Yao didn't answer to any of them. Until Yao got down to the hall by the gym bathroom, and he heard sobbing.

"That sobbing sounds familiar." Yao said not even thinking he barged in thinking he would find some random kid, but, no it was "MATTHEW!" Yao said running over to him. Matthew got up so fast, and sniffed.

"Wh, why are you here?" Matthew asked.

"I came looking for you." Yao said to Matthew running up to give him a large hug. But Matthew dogged the hug.

"I am not hugging, you, after you kissed Kiku!" Matthew shouted at Yao.

"Why? You know i spent that half an hour trying to come after you!" Yao explained to Matthew.

"I am so sorry Yao." Matthew said about to start sobbing again.

"Its okay, Matthew. Hug now? Matthew i didn't even know who Kiku was until you told me now." Yao told Matthew.

"Okay hug." Matthew said letting Yao coming in to give Matthew.

After Yao let go he kissed Matthew and said bye, but Matthew grabbed Yao's arm, pulled him back and kissed him back, but for a longer amount of time, they both blushed until they were as red as a tomato. Gilbert and Lovino walked in to the bathroom holding hands interrupting Yao and Matthew.

"Whoa! That's new. Yao what happened to you and Ivan?" Gilbert said teasing him.

"He was forcing me into liking him, even Matthew, noticed i was always in fear when i was with him!" Yao shouted at Gilbert.

"Wow, never trust Ivan, we all know that, or Kiku. Kiku is going around kissing people. Ludwig had beer in his locker and asked Kiku to go get it, and then Kiku drank the beer and now he's drunk." Lovino said to the both of them.

" I told you that i didn't let Kiku kiss me! He is going around kissing people, they can't do anything cause its Ludwig beer!" Yao shouted at Matthew.

"I see." Matthew walked out of the bathroom hand in hand with Yao. Yao had his head on Matthew's shoulders.

Feliciano and Ludwig were talking to the principal about getting their lockers next to each other. Then Feliciano, just happened to look back out the door of the principal office and saw Yao and Matthew kissing their lockers were already next to each other and Feliciano new that he really was the master of love.

"Ludwig, look back." Feliciano tugged on Ludwig's jacket to get his attention, and then...

Sorry its a cliff hanger please don't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Iggychuforever for being there to help me when i need idea's on stories.

Here we go continuing the cliff hanger i did sorry i took so long school got in the way

Chapter 4

Ludwig turned around and gasped.

"Look what you did! Wow, Feli i was kidding that you were the master of love! But..." Ludwig was trying to say something while Feliciano interrupted Ludwig.

"You were Lying, to me!?" Feliciano said starting to cry.

"Well, um, kinda, sorry." Ludwig said feeling guiltily. Feliciano, ran away crying.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME LUDWIG!" Ludwig looked like he was gonna cry and Yao and Matthew looked confused.

"Feliciano, wait!" Ludwig said chasing after Feliciano, until he lost him.

Ludwig was sad he had just lost his love. He felt so bad it was all his fault he needs to be honest with Feliciano all the time, if they get back together.

Alfred noticed a short boy running through the halls. He knew who it was and went looking for Ludwig. But before he went looking for him, he grabbed Arthur and said "follow him and let me know where he goes, if he moves to much grab his arm and asked what happened." Then Alfred left and went looking for Ludwig.

* * *

1 hour later.

* * *

"Ludwig! There you are. x paints x What happened to Feliciano he ran down the halls crying so hard like he would do if you broke up with him." Alfred says still panting from all the running and searching for Ludwig.

"Um, vell you see, by accident i kinda vied to him, and vell he ran off crying." Ludwig said with a frown on his face.

"You did what!" Alfred screamed at Ludwig.

"I am sorry, but before i could tell him anything, he ran off crying i don't know where he went." Ludwig said with a frown on his face.

"Well, your lucky i am the hero, i know where he is." Alfred said.

"VHERE IS HE VI NEED TO TALK TO HIM!"Ludwig said shaking Alfred back and fourth.

"We just gotta follow the tracker i put in Arthur's phone and we will find Feliciano. I told him to follow him while i go get Ludwig." Alfred told Ludwig.

"Ok lets go." Ludwig said trying to grab Alfred's phone.

"Follow the hero!" Alfred said following his tracker on Arthur.

Ludwig sighed, but after following this so called hero, he saw Feliciano and before Alfred said anything, Ludwig ran up and hugged Feliciano.

"I am so sorry Feli, i vill never lie to you ever again!" Ludwig said hugging Feliciano so tight he couldn't escape. Feliciano tried to struggle away from Ludwig but Ludwig was too strong.

"Ludwig, i told you to stay away from meh, ve~" Feliciano said finally getting out from the hug.

"Feli, no i need to talk to you." Ludwig said grabbing Feliciano's arm.

"About what Ludwig, ve~?"

"Us, we need to talk about us." Ludwig said quietly.

"There is nothing to talk about," Feliciano tried to keep going but couldn't even talk to Ludwig about their relationship.

"Feli, whats wrong you paused and never finished speaking?" Ludwig said worried.

"There is nothing to talk about, b...be...because, there is no us anymore!" Feliciano yelled.

"Feli," Ludwig said getting cut off by Feliciano.

"No Ludwig!" Feliciano said looking depressed. Ludwig gave Feliciano a big and long kiss. Feliciano pushed away quickly.

"Ludwig, we were just talking abo," Feliciano said getting cut off by another kiss from Ludwig and Feliciano suddenly changed his mind.

"Feliciano, we need to talk." Ludwig said holding Feliciano tight.

"Ludwig, i am sorry but there is no bad tension between us, i love you." Feliciano said giving Ludwig's arm a kiss. It was hard for Feliciano to kiss Ludwig's head since Feliciano was so small.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

My stories are always inspired by my best friend Iggychuforever. Read her Fan Fictions please i would do anything.

Put your reviews down below so i know what to add. But please no RoChu. ( no Russia x China)

This might be m last Chapter sorry please let me know if i should keep going. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

After Feliciano and Ludwig made up they walked down the halls hand in hand.

"I love you, ve~." Feliciano said.

"I love you too Feli." Ludwig replied.

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Feliciano, there you are get away from that nasty dirty," Lovino said, but getting interrupted by Gilbert covering his mouth.

"German, that's what Lovi was going to say. Ha ha ha ha ha ha?" Gilbert said trying not to tell Ludwig the truth.

"Ok, Bruder." Ludwig said.

"Ludwig? Can we go home and have some Pasta, Ve~." Feliciano asked Ludwig.

"Of course, Feli." Ludwig replied.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Lovino let go of me! Ludwig help!" Feliciano yelled.

"I'm coming Feli!" Ludwig yelled back. Jumping at Lovino and taking him down, to the ground away from Feliciano.

"Ludwig i have always loved you but your always with my brother so i can never tell you that i love you." Lovino whispered to Ludwig.

"Vhat is vrong vith you!" Ludwig yelled in surprise.

"What's wrong Ludwig? Ve~?" Feliciano asked.

"Your bruder just said he loved me!" Ludwig said.

"Brother, he is mine! ve~Ludwig? Feliciano asked.

"Well, how would reacted if i did...this!" Lovino grabbed Ludwig, and kissed his tender lips. Ludwig struggled and struggled but Lovino had been working out, a lot! Poor Feliciano ran off crying. When Lovino finally let go of him, Gilbert, was...CRYING!

"Lovi how could you do this to me!" Gilbert asked still crying.

"Well the only reason i went out with you and kept giving Feliciano love potions is too get closer to Ludwig." Lovino said.

"Wait a second, all of Feliciano's affections for me... WERE FAKE!" Ludwig yelled.

"Yes, i think most of them some might have been real like if by accident i forgot to give it to him when he had his meals." Lovino said looking like he was half insane. Than out of nowhere Ivan come's to the rescue and saves Ludwig from Lovino.

"You stay away from Ludwig, and stay away from my vodka! Do you understand Lovino?" Ivan asked and shouted at Lovino.

"Yes, i understand. I am sorry Ludwig." Lovino said like he had been drunk on Ludwig's beer.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short. :(

But i hope you liked it. :)

Bye, please let me know if i should continue. :)


End file.
